En Secret
by Comet Nocta
Summary: : La Sixième Année à Poudlard à commencé, et Harry semble cacher des choses à ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione va tout faire pour découvrir ce que manigance le Sauveur, et ce qu'elle va découvrir va l'étonner. Venez voir.
1. Chapter 1

En Secret

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario et l'écriture sont à moi._

_Rating __: K+ _

_Résumé __: La Sixième Année à Poudlard à commencé, et Harry semble cacher des choses à ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione va tout faire pour découvrir ce que manigance le Sauveur, et ce qu'elle va découvrir va l'étonner. Venez voir._

_Couple__ : Drarry_

_Ce sera une fic en deux chapitres, trois tout au plus. _

_**Homophobes, ouste ! **_

Bonne Lecture de mon second HPDM =)

Comet

* * *

CHAPITRE I

Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de son année, appréciée par tous les professeurs (excepté Snape) pour ses résultats extraordinaires, commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle s'était assise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, son livre de runes dans les mains, et regardait la neige tomber à l'extérieur. C'était un mois de décembre, et Ron, Harry et elle commençaient leur dernière année à Poudlard, sans la terrible menace de Lord Voldemort, qui avait été terrassé par l'Elu.

Hermione ferma son livre, elle n'arrivait pas à lire depuis quelques temps. Son meilleur ami, Harry, l'inquiétait. Il ne leur parlait plus beaucoup depuis la rentrée, à Ron et elle. Elle avait pensé au début que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans le couple qu'elle formait avec le rouquin.

Mais à présent, elle savait que ce n'était pas ça.

Harry avait rompu avec Ginny pendant les vacances d'été, et elle s'était remise avec Dean Thomas, tout en restant une bonne amie pour le Survivant.

Depuis la mi-septembre, Harry ne parlait plus beaucoup voire pas du tout, s'isolait souvent. Hermione en avait parlé à Ron, hélas pendant un repas, ce qui donnait comme résultat une crise de nerf de la part de la brune à coup sûr.

Et puis, elle avait réfléchi, comme elle le faisait toujours, et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'Harry se remettait doucement d'avoir tué Voldemort.

Tout avait changé en novembre. Harry avait été collé, et depuis, il n'était plus le même. Il découchait quasiment tous les soirs, et ne revenait que le lendemain matin. Il disparaissait aussi la journée, parfois pendant des heures, pour revenir complètement débraillé.

Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle en avait donc déduit qu'il s'était trouvé une petite amie. La question était : pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Ron et elle ? Ils étaient quand même meilleurs amis !

Un soir, elle avait essayé de parler à Harry, mais celui-ci l'avait envoyée balader le plus gentiment qu'il le pouvait. Depuis, Hermione voulait savoir qui Harry voyait.

Elle posa son livre de runes anciennes sur une table, et vit la porte s'ouvrir toute seule. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, elle savait que c'était Harry qui partait avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, pour rejoindre sa mystérieuse petite amie. Hermione ne pouvait pas le suivre, vu qu'il était invisible.

Il aurait fallu pouvoir le voir malgré la cape.

« -La carte des Maraudeurs ! » S'écria-t-elle, dans la salle commune heureusement vide à cette heure plutôt tardive.

C'était une super bonne idée ! Hermione savait comment l'ouvrir depuis qu'Harry s'en était servit pour retrouver Malfoy, l'an dernier. Elle monta les escaliers du dortoir des garçons le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas réveiller les occupants.

Elle s'approcha de la valise d'Harry, fouilla dedans et tomba sur ce qui semblait être un bête morceau de parchemin. La brune s'en empara et descendit les escaliers à pas de loup. Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche, l'approcha du parchemin et murmura :

« -Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

Aussitôt, le plan de Poudlard apparut sous ses yeux, et elle chercha le point d'Harry des yeux.

Une fois le petite étiquette « Harry Potter » trouvée, elle sortit de la salle commune et entreprit de le suivre.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, étant préfète, elle pouvait sortir à son gré dans les couloirs. Par contre, il lui fallait cacher le parchemin si quelqu'un arrivait.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE I

* * *

Je sais, c'est archi court. *Non ne me tapez pas !*

Je sais pas, j'ai un truc contre les chapitres longs u_u

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'ai besoin et envie de m'améliorer !

(Retrouvez moi sur mon blog bonus en construction : x-Comete . skyrock . com [enlevez les espaces])

Comet


	2. Chapter 2

En Secret

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario et l'écriture sont à moi._

_Rating __: K+ _

_Résumé __: La Sixième Année à Poudlard à commencé, et Harry semble cacher des choses à ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione va tout faire pour découvrir ce que manigance le Sauveur, et ce qu'elle va découvrir va l'étonner. Venez voir._

_Couple__ : Drarry_

_Ce sera une fic en deux chapitres, trois tout au plus. _

_**Homophobes, ouste ! **_

Bonne Lecture de mon second HPDM =)

Comet

* * *

CHAPITRE II

* * *

Hermione suivait le point d'Harry qui l'entrainait vers la tour d'Astronomie. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que Harry allait fabriquer sur la tour d'Astronomie à une heure pareille ? Peut être avait-il rendez-vous avec sa petite amie mystère ? Oui, cela devait être ça.

La brune regarda la carte, pour voir si quelqu'un se dirigeait vers la tour, mais il n'y avait que Malfoy dans les couloirs. Si Harry ne bifurquait pas très vite, ils allaient se rentrer dedans ! Les connaissant, ils se seraient entre-tués. Heureusement, Harry tourna à gauche et Draco s'écarta lui aussi. Le massacre entre les deux ennemis n'était pas pour ce soir.

Hermione trouvait puérile l'attitude d'Harry envers Draco, et vice versa. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était toujours Harry qui cherchait des puces à Malfoy. De plus, le blond avait combattu à leurs côtés pendant la guerre. Il avait même sauvé la vie à Harry ! Mais bien évidemment ils s'étaient battus après. Des gamins.

Harry était arrivé à la tour d'Astronomie, et s'était adossé contre un mur, la cape d'invisibilité dans la main. Hermione se glissa dans un recoin pour être sûre que personne ne pourrait la voir, même en montant par les escaliers.

Pour s'occuper en attendant l'inconnue-petite-amie-de-Harry-Potter, Hermione s'intéressa de plus près à la carte des maraudeurs. Ron était dans son lit, ainsi que Ginny, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Par contre, Severus Snape était avec Remus Lupin, tous deux dans les appartements privés du professeur. Réalisant ce que cela impliquait, Hermione rougit et détourna les yeux, cherchant autre chose. Il n'y avait rien à craindre de Rusard, il était au premier étage, avec miss Teigne.

Le brune n'eu pas le temps de trouver d'autres personnes, car des pas résonnaient dans l'escalier. Tendue par sa curiosité, elle retint sa respiration quand la personne grimpa les dernières marches et que son visage fut éclairé par la lumière.

Quand elle reconnut le visage, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler de surprise.

La personne s'avança et embrassa Harry, manquant de faire tomber Hermione dans les pommes .

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis qu'Hermione avait découvert le terrible secret d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Ron, de toutes manières, il ne l'aurait pas crue. Elle était restée sans parler pendant presque deux jours, pour assimiler la nouvelle.

Le brune s'était décidée il y a quelques heures à peine, qu'elle devait parler au Survivant, lui dire qu'elle savait et qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Hermione était presque sûre de se faire envoyer paître, mais il fallait essayer.

C'était de nouveau le soir, et elle intercepta Harry qui se rendait au même endroit que d'habitude.

« -Harry, il faut que l'on parle » Fit Hermione, sûre d'elle.

« -Je suis pressé 'Mione, plus tard, ok ? »

« -Non, pas plus tard que maintenant. Je sais qui tu vois le soir. » Avoua-t-elle, ne passant pas par quatre chemins, sachant pertinemment que Harry resterait à présent.

La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre il devînt d'abord livide, puis ses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

« - Vous n'êtes pas assez prudents quand vous vous voyez. N'importe qui peu vous voir ou vous suivre, comme moi. »

« -Attends … Tu m'a suivit ? » Demanda Harry, sceptique.

« -Ce n'est pas important. » Fit Hermione, voulant à tout prix détourner la conversation. « -Je veux bien t'aider à être plus discret » Finit-elle.

« -Tu ferais ça ? » Questionna Harry, étonné de la bonne prise de la nouvelle par sa meilleure amie qui hocha la tête.

« -Merci beaucoup Mione ! »S'exclama Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. « -En fait, j'aimerai ne plus cacher notre relation, et j'allais lui en parler » Fit le Survivant en relâchant la brune.

« -Ca va être dur, les gens ne s'attendent pas du tout à vous voir ensemble » Dit Hermione, véridique.

« -Tu n'as pas été … choquée quand tu as vu de qui il s'agissait ? » Demanda l'Elu.

« -Choquée non. Mais étonnée, ça oui ! Pourtant, avec du recul, vous allez très bien ensembles ! »

« -Merci Hermione, pour tout ce que tu fais. Et Ron, il est au courant ? »

« -Ca ne va pas la tête ? Il ne me croirait pas de toute façon ! » Rit la brune.

« -Je dois y aller. Tu-sais-qui m'attend » Fit Harry, en il rajouta en voyant le sourcil moqueur de la brune « - Mais non pas Voldy ! Hermione ! »

L'intéressée rit et Harry passa la porte de la salle commune, remettant sa cape sur son dos, avant que Hermione ne crie : « -Et dit-lui que je sais ! »

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE II

* * *

Je suis une stressée des chapitres courts ! xD

Comet.


	3. Chapter 3

En Secret

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario et l'écriture sont à moi._

_Rating __: K+ _

_Résumé __: La Sixième Année à Poudlard à commencé, et Harry semble cacher des choses à ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione va tout faire pour découvrir ce que manigance le Sauveur, et ce qu'elle va découvrir va l'étonner. Venez voir._

_Couple__ : Drarry_

_Ce sera une fic en deux chapitres, trois tout au plus. _

_**Homophobes, ouste ! **_

Bonne Lecture de mon second HPDM =)

Comet

* * *

CHAPITRE III

Le lendemain soir, on n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Harry Potter. Il était l'heure du dîner, et la plupart des élèves qui engloutissaient les plats n'avaient même pas remarqué l'absence du Survivant.

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec un énorme fracas, faisant taire toutes les conversations, détourner tous les regards sur un Harry très énervé, s'avançant en courant presque en direction d'un petit groupe de Serpentard composé de Malfoy, Zabini et Goyle.

Quand il le vit arriver, Malfoy eut une moue méprisante digne de sa réputation, et Zabini et Goyle reculèrent pour que les deux ennemis puissent s'entre-tuer calmement. Quant-aux professeurs, ils attendaient le premier sort pour intervenir, pas avant. La Grande Salle toute entière retenait son souffle pour savoir lequel des deux allait attaquer le premier, les paris étaient ouverts.

« - Potty ! »S'écria Malfoy « -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« -Il faut que l'on parle Malfoy. » Fit le dénommé, lançant un regard noir aux acolytes du blond qui reculèrent encore d'un pas.

« -Que l'on parle ? De quoi veux-tu parler Potter ? » Fit Malfoy, qui faisait mal semblant d'être étonné.

Un grand silence lui répondit, et il semblait que Potter ne parlait rien qu'avec les yeux. Les professeurs avaient eux aussi parié sur « qui va lancer le premier sort ? » et attendaient, comme toute l'école, de savoir si oui ou non ils avaient gagné. Seul Dumbledore semblait confiant, et il n'avait parié sur personne, il avait même un petit sourire en coin qui fit froncer les sourcils de McGonagall.

«- Tu ne veux pas parler ? Tant pis pour toi et tant pis pour moi» Fit Harry en faisant un pas vers Malfoy qui ne broncha pas.

Ceux qui avaient parié sur Potter, c'est à dire plus de la moitié de l'école, retinrent leur souffles.

Mais Harry ne sortit pas sa baguette magique. A la place, il se rapprocha encore de Malfoy qui lui murmura « -Potter ne fais pas ça » mais le brun n'en tint pas rigueur, se rapprochant encore plus.

Alors que toute la salle attendait la pluie de sorts, Harry attrapa la nuque de Malfoy et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Ron en lâcha son poulet et les trois galions qu'il tenait en main, la table des Gryffondors en général ouvrit des yeux énormes, certains dans d'autres maisons, s'évanouirent. McGonagall jeta un regard horrifié au Directeur, Chourave plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche et Snape renversa son verre. Seul deux personnes n'était pas surprises : Hermione, qui avait un grand sourire collé sur le visage, et Dumbledore, qui lui, riait clairement.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas tombés dans les pommes purent voir Draco Malfoy passer ses mains dans le dos d'Harry Potter et répondre à son baiser, sous les yeux horrifiés de toute sa maison.

Harry rompit le contact par manque d'air et murmura à Draco « -Et maintenant ? »

Draco lui répondit tout aussi bas « -Tu es un imbécile mais j't'aime quand même ».

Dumbledore se leva, et contre toute attente, applaudit. Peu à peu, tous les professeurs se levèrent (excepté Snape qui tremblait encore avec son verre dans la main), et se joignirent au Directeur.

Alors, doucement, les élèves suivirent le mouvement. Vint d'abord Gryffondor, puis Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle et même quelques Serpentards.

Harry et Draco se tenaient par la main, émus tous les deux que l'école le prenne si bien. Harry entraina Malfoy par la main et sortit en courant de la grande salle, sous les blagues perverses qui fusaient de partout.

Ce qui se passa après, cela n'appartient qu'à eux.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Voili voilà ! Une petite fin toute sympathique ! (Moi et les Happy End, ça fait un !)

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, donc à Reviewer ! C'est facile, même pas besoin d'être membre, vous cliquez juste sur « Review this story » et vous me laissez un commentaire ! Avouez ça déchire ! xD

Merci à tous !


End file.
